The War
by Irunic-Kori
Summary: Naruto Band of Brothers/Saving Private Ryan crossover. A war has been waged and this will be fought differently with guns.Naruto WW2 style in terms of weaponry.i was watching a band of brothers marathon when i decided to write this NaruSaku plus others
1. Prologue

The War

Prolouge

{3rd Person POV}

Today was a different day than normal for the village hidden in the leaves, as the many days to come to the distant future, for they were at war with the hidden mist. Although there was something different with this war. This war was not faught with shinobi, but with infantry and artillery, bullets and shells, soldiers and tanks, but all in all it were to be faught with much, much more blood than before. All the men were to fight no women; the need for a man's strength and brutness was needed. The women could be nurses, or work to support the war effort. Naruto and his friends all enlisted. Amazingly, they were assigned the same company. E-Company, of the 104th infantry battalion, 2nd Division, 6th Army Corps. Of all Companies, E-Company, known as Easy Company to the men of the army, had the reputation of being the best, being the ones to never run away, unless givin the order. Kakashi was givin the rank of Captain and Easy's CO (commanding officer) also leader of 1st Platoon. In his platoon were Gaara (Sgt.), Rock Lee (Cpl.), 5 Pvt.'s and 1 Cpl. who was their medic. 2nd platoon under Shikamaru (2nd Leuit.) were Kankuro (Sgt.), Shino (Cpl. And Medic), Choji (Cpl.), and 4 Pvt.'s. 3rd Platoon under Itatchi (Since he is technically a good guy I made him one Itatchi is a 1st Leuit.) consisted of: Naruto (SSgt.) Sasuke (SSgt.) Neji (Sgt. And Medic) Kiba (Cpl.) and 2 Pvt.'s. The Company 1st Sgt. was Gai, who doesn't belong to a platoon. As their time in training went by they grew close to their brothers-in-arms. The world depended on them, and they depended on each other. They grew a bond only shared by few, ones only shared by ones that went through as much as Easy Company. The following fanfics will be for people who are mature enough to handle the true discription of combat. People will die and there will be lots of deep emotions throughout the series. People who are offended by language should not view and those who can not handle blood and or gore discriptions also should not view. Get ready for the upcoming, nerve raking, emotional, and breath taking series of Naruto Fanfics, The War.

P.S.

For those who don't know the ranks here they are in order.

Capt. = Captain (officer)

1st Leuit. = 1st leuitanant (officer)

2nd Leuit. = 2nd leuitanant (officer)

1st Sgt. = 1st Sergant (N.C.O. AKA. Non-commissioned officer)

SSgt. = Staff Sergant (N.C.O. AKA Non-commissioned officer)

Sgt. = Sergant (N.C.O. AKA Non-commissioned officer)

Cpl. = Corporal (N.C.O. AKA Non-commissioned officer)

Pvt. = Private


	2. Moving Out

The War

Day 1

Moving Out

{Naruto's POV}

It was my first day after completing training. Sasuke and I are walking through the streets in our uniforms people looking at us like heroes even me! All of us in the military had olive-green field jackets, olive green pants, and black combat boots. Sasuke and I had our helmets on too, with our rifles, as easy was ordered to be protecting the village 'til we pulled out for the front in a week. We both had M1 Garand's an 8 round per clip rifle, semi-automatic, infamous for its power, accuracy, and the sound of a 'ching' when the clip ejected after the last round was shot. All in all it was reliable. We continued to walk through the streets when we ran into Sakura-chan.

"Hey guys!" she said happily with a smile as she walked up to us.

"Hey" we both said to her.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you?" she asked simply ignoring me.

"Could've been better" calmly said Sasuke. Him and I have been best friends since entering combat training.

"And what about you Naruto?" she asked. This caught me off guard.

"Huh?" was the first thing that escaped from me, but I quickly recovered, "oh, fine. You?"

"Fine I wish you two weren't going." she had a sad look on her face.

"We'll be back" Sasuke said with a smile, I knew he was trying to comfort her, clearly she was worried for our well being.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll come back still ticking!" I said with a smile on my face.

"You're right, both of you, you two always come back." Sakura said. To her worst nightmare Ino came up to us

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN" she shouted hugging him. I felt bad for him on account she was right next to him and I thought she ruptured _my_ eardrum.

"Ino?" sasuke asked calmly as always.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked with puppy dog eyes, thinking he is asking her out

"don't EVER do that again!" Sasuke said "please, I need to be well for the war." He said trying to spare her feelings.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun" she said lightly letting go of him.

"Thanks" he said calmly. Sakura-chan to my surprise hadn't done anything, not even have hate in her eyes, and it was weird. Ino asked

"hey what are you doing?"

"Just on patrol, boring as usual" Sasuke said, I smiled and sighed as anyone would at a joke that was mildly funny. It was funny to us military men. Ino started blushing

"well if you can you wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure" we both said. I looked at her knowing she wanted only Sasuke, I just told her the truth.

"Sasuke and I have to stay together at all times."

"Oh" she said. She understood the reasoning; always stay with a partner for the sake of having someone to report if the other was killed or something like that.

"I'll come too." Sakura said sorta butting in.

"Alright" the three of us said calmly. When we started walking to Ichiraku's for lunch mainly cause, servicemen get half off there, something happened. Konahamaru came up to me shouting,

"HEY BOSS!" I bent down to his level asked him

"what's up?" He asked me a question that I would carry with me to the day I die. He asked me

0"sir, can you promise to bring me back a Lugor?" a Lugor is a rare Mist Village soldier's side arm, very desired among everyone. I looked at him in the eyes and said with a little dignity in my voice

"I promise, Konahamaru!"

"THANKS BOSS!"

"No problem" I said with a smile.

"I gotta go now, see ya guys." All of us said bye. When I got up Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder and said

"Good job making him happy I know you'll get it for him."

"Yeah" I responded. I was glad Konahamaru wasn't there for what happened next. A private from another company came up to us.

"Um, Sergeant?" he asked nervously looking at us

"What is it Private?" We asked him

"uhhh, sirs there have been reports that the enemy has been spotte-" the crack of a rifle was heard and a bullet went through the mans helmet and skull. He fell quickly to the ground and blood spurted from the bullets inflicted wound and his helmet had a huge hole in it where the bullet entered.

"FUCK!! GET OUTTA HERE!" I yelled to Sasuke. The girls screamed as we picked them up and ran them behind a building the line went as ordered: Me, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, and Ino. Knowing there was one way to take him out I peeked from the building and noticed an enemy sniper, from him shooting once again. I noticed the flash. He was a stationary sniper, one that doesn't move after he shoots. He was across from us. I turned to Sasuke and said "building with the banners and flags on the left, second floor, 3rd window on the right." Sasuke nodded as I turned back. I turned my head quick to face him and grabbed his jacket and said strongly "and DON'T miss, Sasuke!" I turned back he said calmly "ready?" I started bending my knees a little jumpy like trying to get ready. I mumbled to him "3…2…1…NOW!" I ran from the cover and bolted at a corner style towards him. The sniper shot and just missed my foot. I stumbled a bit and continued to run. Then I heard Sasuke's M1's 'Plip' sounding shot, and heard him shout to me

"SNIPER DOWN!" I crouched and leaned on a building catching my breath. All in all, the Private and a Corperal were killed by the sniper. There would've been more if it weren't for Sasuke Uchiha.

{Sakura's POV}

I was walking down the street thinking to myself 'I barely see Naurto, Sasuke-kun, or Kakashi-sensei anymore. I hope they are all right.' Then just with my luck there was Naruto, and Sasuke-kun. I went up to them and at first was surprised. Damn did they look hott in their jackets. So manly, I don't know why but I was more attracted to Naruto than Sasuke-kun at the moment. Then I snapped out of it and said "hey" they said the same, I asked Sasuke-kun how he was same with Naruto, then pig faced Ino came up and wrapped her arms around Sasuke-kun, strangely I wasn't that mad. She asked Sasuke-kun to lunch, I wasn't mad then either, then when Naruto was going to come to I just blurted out for some reason if I could come too. They said fine, and we went to Ichiraku's. Then Konahamaru comes up and asks Naruto for a Lugor, whatever that is. Sasuke-kun puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder for some reason and said something I didn't hear. Then another soldier comes up to Naruto and Sasuke-kun, all nervous talking to them. Then I heard a loud "crack" noise and the soldier's helmet sorta exploded and blood shot around him as he dropped to the ground. Then I heard Naruto shout

"FUCK!! GET OUTTA HERE!" All I could do was scream in horror seeing the man die like that. Naruto grabbed me while Sasuke-kun grabbed Ino and ran us quickly behind this building. I was so nervous I could barely stand. All I could do was watch as Naruto peeked out and whispered to Sasuke-kun. Then turned back around and grabbed him by the collar and said sternly. "DON'T miss" Sasuke-kun just nodded. Naruto started bending his knees up and down looking nervous as he whispered just loud enough for me to hear "3…2…1…NOW" as he ran across the street and Sasuke-kun brought his gun to his shoulder and aimed. I was so scared I mumbled to myself "Naruto-kun be careful" I didn't even realize I said Naruto-kun. I was so scared and nervous I closed my eyes and put my hands over my face. Then I heard that crack again and started to cry, but, then I heard a different crack, it sounded more like a click or a plip. Sasuke-kun shouted

"Sniper down!" I guess he meant that the one who was shooting at us was killed. When I opened my eyes Naruto was leaning on a building on the other side of the street panting as he slid into a sitting position without moving his legs down. He looked incredibly relieved, as did I. I ran over to him and flung my arms around him saying into his shoulder,

"thank god you're ok Naruto". He put his arm around me, which felt great by the way, and said assuring "of course I'm ok!" He got up and asked Sasuke-kun

"How did a sniper get in unnoticed?" Sasuke-kun just shrugged and said he didn't know. We walked into the ramen shop, Ino and I had scared looks on our faces, while Naruto and Sasuke-kun looked as if nothing happened. We ate and went our separate ways. When I got home I went up to my room and started to cry mumbling into my pillow

"Naruto-kun". My mom knocked on my pillow and asked what was wrong. I told her what happened and said she was sorry, and she said that Sasuke-kun must've been brave, thinking I was thinking about Sasuke-kun, which I wasn't. "No mom" I started "I wasn't paying attention to Sasuke-kun, I think Naruto-kun was more brave by running out there like that, and saving me." I said smiling looking at my feet not noticing that I said 'Naruto-kun' again.

"I know dear, I thought you would've been thinking about how Sasuke was instead of Naruto." I was surprised and I was sure she meant what she said. She gave me a hug and I stopped crying. I felt real tired and I decided to go to sleep. I dreamt about Naruto that afternoon. It was just us. There was something different though, he was walking slowly up to me and placed his hands on my face and pulled me in for a kiss, which surprised me. He touched his lips on mine and all I did was close my eyes and returned it. It was the greatest feeling of my life, even greater than my dreams of Sasuke-kun, then the worst feeling ever. We broke the kiss staring into each other's eyes, then, I heard that crack again and Naruto had suffered the fate of the soldier that was shot that day. I screamed and woke up panting and scared to death. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 3 A.M. My mom ran in to see that I had a nightmare. She asked what happened and I explained. She looked surprised as I was dreaming about Naruto-kun and not Sasuke-kun. She asked me if she was sure I was sure that I loved Sasuke-kun and not just had a crush. At first I had a smile and opened my mouth to say "of course" but I stopped closed my mouth and my smile disappeared with a confused look on my face. "I don't know now…" was all I could tell her. She smiled and said

"I think not" I looked at her still confused "if kissing Naruto in your dreams was the greatest feeling you had even greater than kissing Sasuke in your dreams, then I think it was a crush and you have a new one." She gave a smile from how much her advice made sense to me. I thought about the day and remembered that I said Naruto-kun a few times. I felt different towards Naruto-kun. I started to say Naruto-kun more and more. I thought about it hard and finally said to my mom "you're right. I do have feelings for Naruto-kun, but I think I still have feelings for Sasuke-kun too." She put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a look like she understood everything

"that's completely natural Sakura, things like this will happen, the thing though, is that you figure out which you like most." She kissed the top of my head and said good night as did I. I went back to sleep and dreamt about Naruto-kun and only Naruto-kun.

{Naruto's POV a week later}

I woke up and looked at the calendar. I noticed it was the day that Easy moved out of the village and I would leave everyone, including Sakura-chan, to go to war. I got into my things and grabbed my equipment and left to the gates. There was everyone the privates and corporals were sitting in a bunch by platoons. The sergeants and officers were talking to each other in their own groups. I had my weapon strapped on my shoulder. Itachi gave me an ammo sling filled with more ammo. And we started talking about memories from training and such. Then the villagers came and wished us all luck. The girls came to their husbands, boyfriends, and lovers. I expected to see Sakura-chan by Sasuke but she wasn't. I turned around and saw her blushing as she twiddled her thumbs at me stuttering "N-n-naruto-kun, be safe" I looked at her confused.

"Did you just say Naruto-kun?" she looked at me and blushed harder

"Y-yeah" she muttered sorta unable to be able to speak. I looked her in the eyes and said

"just in case I don't come back, please understand why I have to do this" I stepped closer to her. She looked confused and blushed as I put my hands on her face. She was the first to start closing her eyes as we drew nearer and nearer. Finally, our lips met together. She made the kiss slightly deeper as I followed her lead. I broke and she looked in my eyes and said

"Naruto-kun, you WILL come back, and I'll be waiting." I looked at her and asked

"Why Sakura-chan?" she responded in such a sweet voice

"because I have feelings for you and I hope that we can be together" I looked surprised.

"What about Sasuke?"

"I don't have that many strong feelings for him anymore" she looked into my eyes deeper, like she was looking into my soul "at least, not stronger than the feelings I have for you. I've been meaning to tell you for awhile, but I was to nervous to tell you."

"Sakura-chan, when I come back, will you be my girlfriend?"

"No Naruto-kun, I'll be your girlfriend now!" she pulled me in for another kiss. "Sakura-chan…" I muttered to her "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, Naruto-kun" she looked at me as if I was the world to her.

"Promise me Sakura-chan?"

"Promise you what Naruto-kun?" she asked confused.

"If I am to not come back, please find someone else, I don't want you to grow up alone." She looked at me sadly and said

"Fine, but that's not going to happen because you're coming back, I know you are!" we kissed one last time before Itachi came to me

"Sorry to interrupt but we gotta go"

"yes sir, Sakura-chan I'll stay true".

"And I will too Naruto-kun". I walked over to the group of the boys chatting, "3RD PLATOON ON YOUR FEET!" they rose. "We're moving out! So gear up!" they obeyed and climbed into the trucks that were to take us to the front. Sakura-chan stayed looking at me with some of the other girls. I turned to Neji and asked

"where's Sasuke?" Neji said

"I don't know, wait, over there, come on" I turned to where Neji was pointing to and the two of us went over to him.

{Sasuke's POV right before they leave}

I heard Naruto call the boys to gear up as I did I saw Ino. I walked over to her and said "Ino" she looked at me confused "I have to say something"

"what is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked with cute eyes.

"I think I love you"

"oh Sasuke-kun!" she flew her arms around me as did I and we started to kiss deep and passionate. Then we were interrupted by Naruto and Neji grabbing my shoulders each saying as they dragged me towards the truck

"alright you two, enough is enough, time to go!" I shouted to Ino

"Ino! Wait for me!" she shouted back

"I will Sasuke-kun, come back safe!"

"I will!" I shouted at her as they threw me onto the truck and Naruto hit the side twice signaling everyone was on the truck. It started to move away as I gazed at my love for the last time for a LONG time. Itachi tapped my shoulder and asked "little brother, she your girl?" I simply looked at him coolly as usual and said "Yeah bro, yeah." "Good for you little brother!" he said giving me a smile. I smiled back and said "thanks Itachi"

{Naruto's POV}

We left on the truck. I felt saddened that I had to leave my new love, hoping that I don't have to stay away for long. I looked at the horizon and promised myself, I will return, no matter what it takes, I will return. I felt something in my chest pocket. I checked it and found something, so I took it out and saw three things that she must've sneaked in. A picture of Sakura smiling softly, a crucifix made of silver with a small ring on it to put on a necklace, in this case my dogtags. There was also a letter that was sealed and on the front said _'Naruto-kun, don't open until you are on the front and you need to get cheered up and my picture won't cut it and you need more, also you need to make sure no one else sees it! Love, Sakura'_. I looked at it grazed my thumb across the part that said 'Love Sakura'. I would obey her wish. I looked at that picture of her smiling.I turned to the back to see she wrote _'a reason to keep fighting on Naruto-kun!' _I smiled at the picture. I took the cross that was obviously once her's because I saw her wear it around her neck while we were at the chunin exams. I took out my dog tags, gazed at them and unhooked the secondary chain, and put the cross on it and kissed the cross for good luck. I smiled dismissing my mind from the horror I would experience in the future.


	3. Caranto

The War #2

Day 10

Caranto

{Naruto's POV}

It's been 10 days since Easy has been switched to active duty. We were on the front in the land of earth where the hidden mist expanded their territory. That's what set the war off their invasion. Our duty was to push them back. We had a mission to take the town of Caranto; it would help our tanks link up from the divided beach landings. We geared up and headed out to the town. Reports told us that there was little force holding the town. When we got there Gaara, and Cloud (Shikamaru) and a bunch of men who I never met within the Co. moved down as the rest of Easy was about to follow, a Mist machine gun crew hit out the window of the building they were in and opened fire. The one's who ran out were all shot down killed except for Gaara and Cloud. They took cover behind a building and Gaara took his M1 Carbine and shot wildly trying not to expose himself. Cloud was confused due to the noise of the gunfire we were all forced to yell everything to ourselves to communicate. Cloud shouted at Gaara "SHIT! WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYBODY?" without missing a beat he turned with a freaked out expression on his face

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" and continued to fire upon the Mist soldiers. Capt. Kakashi had been going to the Pvt's and the new guys trying to encourage them to keep moving. I hadn't seen anything like this before. Everything was disorientating and explosions from grenades were all around us. Finally Kakashi got to Sasuke, Gai and myself to help get the men moving. The combined effort proved success, and Itachi found a way around that had fewer men defending the area. We got in pairs and fanned out. Clearing buildings wasn't an easy task. One person broke in the window as the other threw a grenade and after the explosion we bust down the door and shoot the survivors. Sasuke and I were partnered together. He got a grenade out and held it in his hand and waited for me to bust open the window. I hesitated, something felt wrong about this house. I glanced over at Sasuke who mouthed 'Come on Naruto!' I didn't do it. I busted open the door rifle ready and Sasuke followed. In the corner was a civilian family huddled together. We looked each other straight in the face, I basically said in the expression alone 'Look at what you would've done.' And I ran out and he followed a couple moments later.

We continued to clear the houses of enemy presence, some of them we bayoneted, making them bleed to death. Yes it was messy, but this was war. We were right in front of a building that blew up a little. There was a Kiri soldier that walked out, coughing from the dust that was kicked up. He looked up and noticed Sasuke had his pistol pointed at him and Sasuke shot him in the chest just like that. He fell back dead as I noticed the blood shot out in a mist when Sasuke shot him. We ran to where ever they needed us to clear the town. As we continued to scan the streets I heard something rolling in the distance.

{Sakura's POV}

A few days after Naruto-kun left I enlisted as a nurse. I usually was in the field hospital where the soldiers were first brought up to when they were wounded. Every so often I'll look out a window and pray to god that I don't see Naruto-kun here. Reason being…he could die in my arms. People die here almost every god-forsaken day, it's hard to take, but I do it anyway. I do it so I can repay my debt to Konoha and Naruto-kun

{Sasuke's POV}

Me, Naruto and Kiba were running through a street, making sure there was no more enemy presence and to kill or capture any hostiles that were left. We saw a fiery explosion shoot out windows and any open space of a somewhat large brick building in front of us. We ran to check it out and Daisuke, a man I often talked with during boot camp, completely in shambles. All the skin on his face was incinerated and burned and bloody, one of his eyes was gone while the other looked pretty bad too. Blood was steadily leaking from his mouth that he huffed out virtually every exhaling breath. When he walked out we froze in our tracks and he turned his gun on us, obviously he couldn't see or at least distinguish us. "Hey, Daisuke, it's me Sasuke. Lookin' good buddy."

"Sasuke?"

"Lookin' real good buddy. Here sit down for a minute." I slowly walked toward him, throwing my gun over my shoulder to rest on its strap. I got held of his jacket, which was fairly hot to the touch, and repeated. Slowly he started sinking lower and finally got him to lay down with me holding his head up, slightly cradling it on my shoulder to somewhat comfort him. "Jesus." He started choking out a couple sobs, we finally got a chance to see the whole set of damage. His thighs were blown out to the point you could see the muscle twitching and blood oozing out, the other was the same but you could see some bone. There was also a medium sized hole in the side of his right boot, with smoke was breezing out of it. He started breathing heavier. "You're gonna be ok buddy, we'll get you fixed up ok?" we exchanged a quick glance "ok," I looked up at the guys, "guys you wanna give me a hand here?" I said starting to pick him up to find a medic. Naruto and Kiba began helping me get him up and safe.

{Itachi's POV}

I found 2 soldiers who had a 30-cal. machine gun in the streets and took them with me up a 2-story house that overlooked the retreating Kiri soldiers. I swiped my arms pushing and shoving everything out of the window and smashed the window open with my rifle. The two other soldiers I picked up placed the 30 cal. in the windowsill and fired away. At least 15 of them were killed as they were stuck in a bog. I guess it's safe to say we secured the city. When I got out of the house I sat down and took out a smoke. I got out my lighter and lit my cigarette. It was finally over, at least for now.

* * *

i'm going to start doing these in half chapters. One half a battle (major battle) and the other half mostly on character developement. i might have another major battle in 2.5 because it's a counter attack, but that's as much as you'll find out about what happens in 2.5 School's taking up a lot of my time lol. review plx :P

* * *


End file.
